Don't Hide From Me
by katie.pierce23
Summary: The tension between Elena and Clay boils over.


**Just a wee little one shot based on the new TV show Bitten- an alternate take on what happened Season 1, episode 3! New to this show, haven't read the books, so I really don't know anything, but I am a complete shipper of Elena and Clay!**

* * *

"Why did you kill him?" Elena turned to glare at Clay, eyes gleaming with tears as they sat in his Jeep. "I begged you not to kill him, we could have brought him back here!"

"Elena, he was a drug addict, you know as well as I do that he would not have survived the transformation. Would you really subject him to days of agony just to ease your own conscience?"

"Maybe he would have been okay." Elena moved to exit the car before she broke down into tears in front of him, but Clay grabbed hold of her arm and tugged her back in, using his strength so that she was pulled almost onto his lap. "Let go!"

"Don't hide from me." He used his thumb to wipe away a tear that had slid down her cheek. "Elena, you know I wouldn't have killed him if we didn't have to."

"Clay, it was Logan- we've talked to him before, he trusted us." Elena shook her head as if to shake away her tears and turned to anger. "You don't get to see my emotions any more, you lost that right a year ago."

"I'm your husband!" His temper broke and he growled at her, the softness that had appeared when he saw her tears turning to frustration.

"Only in name!"

"You can lie to yourself all you want Elena, you can move away, pretend you're not one of us anymore, but you know that you and I will never be over."

"I'm with Phillip." Elena knew she had said the wrong thing when his growl went all wolf and he climbed out of the Jeep and slammed the door behind him, walking back towards the house. "You know what Clayton, if you had of cared so much about me, you would have been pounding on my door, begging me to come back."

"I seem to remember you specifically telling me to leave you alone."

"And you think I actually meant it?"

Clayton turned and stormed back to her, looking so furious Elena moved backwards as he prowled towards her until she was pressed up against the front of the vehicle. "Don't play games with me. I'm tired of them. No more snarky looks, no more passive aggressive little comments. If you want a fight, fight."

They stared at each other, both glaring, trembling in their anger, their faces only inches apart until Elena moved, grabbing handfuls of his hair, pulled his face to hers and kissed him hard, their lips coming together hard enough to bruise. Clayton responded immediately, his hands finding their place on her hips, pulling her flush against him.

"Tell me that your city boyfriend makes you feel like this. You can't lie to me Elena." He pressed himself against her, all warmth, and hard muscle.

"I hate you." She breathed out, torn between tears and want as he kissed her throat.

"Liar."

"I wish I hated you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he easily lifted her, kissing along her jaw line and her throat, her collarbone as he walked them through the house, up to her bedroom, the bedroom that they had once shared.

He threw her onto the bed, pulling his t-shirt off as he stared down at her and slowly climbed onto the bed, pinning her arms over her head.

Elena had always been dominant in bed with any other partner, but between them, Clay was in control, and she was only too happy to surrender to him as his heat surrounded her.

Elena shivered as the air of the cold bedroom hit her sweat-covered body and feeling her tremble, Clay immediately pulled her to his side, wrapping an arm and leg around her, his fingers drawing lazy patterns on her stomach.

"Do I need to keep you pinned to the bed so you don't run off?" Elena could hear the difference in his voice, feel it in his muscles. Before he had been coiled tighter than a spring, angry and tense, now he was relaxed, slightly closer to the original Clay she had first fallen in love with. They always had been more hungry for each other than food.

"I'm too tired to move."

Clay kissed her forehead as she looked back at him with a contented smile. His eyes continued to stray to her left hand, wanting nothing more than to slip her wedding band back on her ring finger. He sighed and buried his face in her hair. "Don't leave me again."

"What if I do?"

"I'll drag you back."

Elena rolled so that she was stretched out on top of him, the seriousness returning to her expression.

"I'm still angry with you."

"That's fine."

"I'm still not ready to wear my ring." Her gaze slid to his own silver band and he smiled up at her and reversed their positions, pleased when Elena laughed.

"I'll just have to change your mind about that won't I?"

* * *

**Thoughts? Was this kind of steamy/angsty? That's what I was going for. For any of you that watch this show- can we please discuss Nick's one-liners? "Clay is full brood in the nude," or "You've seen the bone I can bury." Love him!**


End file.
